Able-Stryder Titan
Able: Stryder Titan Main Weapon: Arcbolt Rifle: A laser rifle with a low but reliable fire rate. 20 rounds in a magazine and a 4 second reload time. Ordnance: Mortar Pod: Fires a cluster of mortar shells that hit a wide area in front of him. Effective on interiors too. 8 second cooldown. Tactical: Adaptive Scan: Scans an enemy Titan, causing their abilities, core meter and other resources to be viewable next to the Titan’s health. Effect lasts until you break line of sight with the enemy Titan. 11 second cooldown. Defensive: Energy Drain: Drains energy from an enemy Titan, stealing a minor amount of Core and Shield. Generates 600 Shield for 10% of the Titan’s core meter. Only works in close range. 14 second cooldown. Core: Exo Core: Provides an upgrade selected in the customization menus that change how Able’s weapon, abilities and Core behave. Has 5 levels and Able earns them slower depending on his current Core level. For instance, at Level 1 Core is earned 200% faster and at Level 5 it takes 50% longer to earn the Core. You can change the order of Core upgrade priority for Levels 2-4 only. Exo Core Level 1: Weapon Option 1: Auto Bolter: The Arcbolt Rifle becomes fully automatic with a +100% faster fire rate and magazine size. Weapon Option 2: Burst Bolter: The Arcbolt Rifle becomes a burst fire weapon with a magazine of 24 rounds and has greater accuracy. Weapon Option 3: Heavy Bolter: The Arcbolt Rifle becomes bolt action with a 5 round magazine but deals +200% more damage per shot. Level 2: Tactical Option 1: Invasive Scan: Scanned Titans take +20% more damage from all sources while the effect is active. Tactical Option 2: Pulsing Scan: Scanned targets release a small pulse which reveals nearby enemy Pilots and Titans every 8 seconds. Tactical Option 3: Relay Scan: Friendly Titans and pilots can see the scanned Titans abilities in addition. Level 3: Defensive Option 1: Repair Trigger: Activating Energy Drain also repairs 500 points of Able’s health. Defensive Option 2: Shield Eater: Energy Drain generates 100% more Shield but only steals 3% of an enemy Titan’s Core meter. Defensive Option 3: Soul Harvest: Energy Drain generates 15% additional core meter at the expense of only generating 300 Shield. Level 4: Ordnance Option 1: Pile Driver: Mortar shells stick to targets and detonate 5 seconds later, gaining the ability to deal critical damage. Ordnance Option 2: Hell Storm: Shells detonate in flight, releasing smaller shells that cover a wider area. Ordnance Option 3: Sensor Shells: Mortar Shells are guided to targets affected by Adaptive Scan. Level 5: Core Option 1: Field Scan: Activating Exo Core releases a free map wide Adaptive Scan that reveals the locations of all enemy pilots and Titans for 3 seconds. Core Option 2: Shell Barrage: For 5 seconds after activating Exo Core, up to 30 Mortar Shells will be launched and cover a wide area of in front of Able. Core Option 3: Core Resurgence: Activating Exo Core gives Energy Drain an extra charge and repairs Able to 66% of maximum health. All previously chosen upgrades will apply to Core modification. Able Kits: Kit 1: Telling Tale: Adaptive Scan causes enemy Titans to flash red, yellow or blue depending on when their ordnance, tactical or defensive abilities get off of cooldown respectively. Kit 2: Bombadier: Reduces the cooldown on Mortar Pod by 1 second and holding the ability button will generate a shell flight path to assist with aiming. Kit 3: Hand of Kane: Energy Drain now deals damage to the enemy Titan proportional to the amount of Core the Titan has remaining after draining the fixed amount. *Kit 4: Core Abundance: Increase Core meter capacity to 150%. Executions will now add 25% of the enemy Titan’s remaining Core to Able’s. Note: Activating Exo Core will consume only 100% of the built up Core meter, causing the rest to be added to the next Exo Core meter. Executions: *Spirit Eater: Able grabs hold of an enemy Titan, drains it dry of all energy and finishes it off with a mortar strike after kicking it away. Undertow: Able knocks an enemy Titan to the ground, blasts open the hatch and squashes the enemy pilot with foot inside the cockpit.